The life of a rockstar romance
by crazyassromance27
Summary: The girl are a band called the PPGZ and are in the battle of the bands. The boys are a famous band called the RRBZ and are the judges of the battle. Will romance bloom or will the past come back and bite them in the ass?
1. Chapter 1

THE LIFE of a Rockstar romance!

A ppgz and rrbz love story!

Descrpitions!

Blossom: Has nice curves, 38c-cup boobs, 5'6, flat tummy, Hot pink eyes, red hair that reachs her tail bon;  
normally in a ponytail, the smart one, plays all instraments, she controls the element of fire.  
Bubbles: Has nice cruves, flat tummy, 36c-cup boobs, 5'5, Baby blue eyes, blonde hair that are in two ponytails, the sweet girly one, plays all instraments, she controls the power of water.  
Buttercup: Has nice cruves, 36d-cup boobs ( that she hates! ), flat tummy, Lime green eyes, 5'10, black hair that reachs the small of her back, the bad ass, palys all instraments, she controls the power of earth.  
Brooke aka me!: Nice cruves, 36d-cup boobs, flat tummy, Orange eyes, 5'10, orange hair that goes a past my tail bone, the hot one, palys all instraments, controls the power of air.

Brick: has an eight pack,blood red eyes, red hair in a short ponytail, the smart one, 6'2, controls the power of fire, plays all instraments.

Boomer: has an eight pack,ocean blue eyes, blond hair thats feather style, the sweet one, 6'2, controls the power of water, palys all instraments.

Butch: has an eight pack, forest green eyes, black spiked hair, the bad ass, 6'4, controls the power of earth.

Blake: has an eight pack, orange eyes, short orange hair, the sexy one, 6'4, controls the power of air.

Alright! i got through the description! Next time will be the first chapter! I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z OR THE RODWEYRUFF BOYS Z! I only own the story idea, Brooke and Blake!


	2. Chapter 2

The Life of a Rockstar Romance! Chapter 1!

Blossom's prov:

"I can't beleive we're going to California! OMG we got to pack! We made it into the battle of the greatest!"

I run up to my room to start packing when i hear a voice, so i trun around and i see Brooke behind me.

" Blossy you don't need to pack! They pay for everything we buy in California! It's a thing they do make to the stay the best they can!" Brooke says.  
Free clothes? Sweet! Brooke and I head back down to the living room. When we got into the room Bubbles ask " what day do we leave for California? " My sister Buttercup responds with " Tomoorw at four am, why? "  
Bubble then says " So I have enough time to get you guys ready of course! " Brooke says " But the first show isn't until 5 " Bubbles replies with " I know but i mean once we get off the plane! At 2 o'clock shrap, I'll drag you guys up to the hotel room and get you dressed!"

" Ok Bubbles! But what song are we gonna use? " Brooke says " I got one we can use but um well it needs a melod because i wrote it myself. And we're gonna dance to it! " " Thats awesome! Well get some sleep girls we got a long day ahead of us! "

Ok! I know it's short but i got school, homework, a job, and chores to do! I try to put a new one up once or twice, maybe three times a week! Bye! Comment the name of a song to have it put in the story!


	3. Chapter 3

The Life of aRockstar Romance! Chapter 2!  
The same day with the boys

Brick's prov: " Alright thats enough practie for one day. Now then who got into the battle? " My brother Butch said " The Nreds cubed, The Hot 4, The HGNS, Rock this world, The Awesome 5, And the PPG." " Alright then. And when is the first show?" I say. Bommer the youngest out of us says " Tomorrow at 5 p.m. , and god Brick when are you gonna get a calender? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. " " I am the smart one! Anyway does the name PPG sound familiar to you guys? " Everyone " Nope "

" Whatever get some sleep. Night guys "

~~~~~~ The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buttercup's prov:  
" Alright, girl's it looks like we're sharing a plane with somebody called the RRB. " After I said that Bubbles almost killed me... literally. Bubbles " OMG OMG OMG! The RRB is the most famous boy band/ actors in the enitre world! They are hosting the battle! They are so hot! OH, and they are single! "

" Alright we get it Bubs clam down! " After she clamed down we walked to the plane and got on. There were four boys on the plane. The red head was around 6'2, had red eyes, and he had and eight pack. The blond was also around 6'2, he had blue eyes, and an eight pack. The orgne haired one was around 6'4, he had orgne eyes, and an eight pack. The last one had black hair, around 6'4, he had forest green eyes, and a eight pack. God damn!  
He's hot! Wha-? No BC, he's famous and your just from a small town in New York!

The red head spoke first, " Hey I'm Brick, the blondy is Boomer, the orgneette is Blake, and the dude with the spiky black hair is Butch. "

Blossom introduced us to them " Hello I'm Blossom, the blond one is Bubbles. the orgneette is Brooke, and - "

I cut her off " Hey hey hey! Slow down Blossy, I can talk for myself. I'm Buttercup, you can call me BC. "

Butch said " Hmm hot and sassy. Me likey. "

I replied " If you wanna live don't be a prev got it? Good. " 


End file.
